


Red Ships Green Ships (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Quick Fanart.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Red Ships Green Ships (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made a quick RayK/Fraser inspired Fanart. Fun Fact: I shipped them before I even knew what shipping was. The first time I saw Eclipse when I was 12 I thought Ray was going to be Fraser’s love interest.

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/UyYVbOtWBsU2PkDc_KU5P5xbLPXzO88jRzg-Pf3CNHsDxGxzoE6ptvSqBVZRvUgA8RYB24Z1-5BMLW4K9zfXL7H0l9pnLO-xbcSQS43ayCB6wYl3BxWBC6HZ37BMIsXd9bF31CQCgQ=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
